Understanding A Car Crash
by xSillyxBunnyxGirlx
Summary: When Hitomi saves Van from a car crash, he does everything in his power to thank her. Slowly, a love developes, but she does not seem to share the interest. What are the dark memories that haunt her, prohibiting her from presuing a possible romance?
1. Driving In The Dark

Author Note: Now I don't know how good I am at writing, but I was thinking about writing this little number and suddenly I thought "This would make a great Escaflowne story!" I don't own Escaflowne, I'm pretty sure no one in this web site does. So I do not own the characters, I just molded them to go along with the story. Comments and questions are welcomed as long as they are constructive. I hope you enjoy this story. I pretty much know how it's going to go. Except for the ending. I'm still working on that so you'll have to wait and see.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Hitomi!" Merle squealed as she sat in the passenger seat of Hitomi's green bug convertible. The tan top was down and the two of them were on their way to a movie. Merle and Hitomi had been best friends ever since Hitomi moved to Gaea. Hitomi kept a vigilant eye on the road, her brown hair flew around her face. She smiled over at Merle.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Merle's pink hair was just as matted as hers. Laughing she replied. "Plus I have Allen." Merle glared at her.  
  
Allen was not the best boyfriend for Hitomi. Everyone could see how he treated her. She constantly had to wear long sleeves to hide her bruises. Make up was Hitomi's best friend, other than Merle. Melancholy was yet another companion of her everyday life. Yet Hitomi refused to leave Allen, no matter how horribly he treated her. Only she knew how much he had done for her, the only image everyone else saw was how much he managed to undo her. Even though she knew everyone spoke badly about it all behind her back, she stuck with him. Through black and blue.  
  
Shaking off her expression, Merle looked her over with vibrant maroon eyes. "I saw how you looked at him though. The way you smiled when he winked at you. You wanted him!" Hitomi laughed, brushing off the intense blush that arose to her cheeks. "I hardly count smiling as wanting someone!"  
  
"HA!" Merle beamed triumphantly. "You DID smile!" Hitomi shook her head, **Merle never gives up.** Her green eyes scanned the street as she began to turn into the right lane. Suddenly, she caught glance of a silver eclipse speeding down next to her. "Crazy driver!" she screamed out toward the car. "Like he can hear me." she muttered to herself. She glanced over at Merle, she was giving her a sly, you-have-a-crush-on-someone look.  
  
"I so think you have a chance with Van." She spoke non-chalantly, taking her gaze from Hitomi to the road. No matter how hard Merle tried to hide her smile, Hitomi could always tell when she was. "Come on, Merle. I'm not leaving Allen for the umpteenth time. Plus, Van is one of those untouchables. One of those people you wish you could have, but never do. I doubt he even knows my name." She shrugged, "He's also with Millerna."  
  
Merle shook her head. "He still winked at you." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Merle! I let him borrow my pillow! It was a thank you!" Hitomi's face dropped when she saw the expression that crept on to Merle's face. Merle pointed, "Hitomi! Look!" she whispered in a harsh, uneven tone.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened as she rounded the bend only to find the silver eclipse that had sped past her just moments ago. It had impacted with a tree. The front of the automobile had crumbled in, the upper half had been pushed up into the tree. **Oh my God! Please let those people be okay. Please.** Without a seconds hesitation, Hitomi was parked on the side of the road and running toward the smoldering vehicle.  
  
"Merle!" she screamed over her shoulder. "Grab your cell. Call someone for help!" Upon approaching the car, she placed her hand on it. The metal was hot to the touch. Thinking quickly, she pulled off her sweater. Grabbing the handle, Hitomi began pulling at the door. Though it seemed it had been smashed off its hinges, she had difficulty yanking it off. "Merle!" she cried, tears streaming down her face in frustration. "Please! Come here! Help me pull this off!" Merle galloped to her side. Together, with much effort, they managed to dissemble to crushed door from the car.  
  
Throwing the door to the ground Hitomi asked. "Did you call? Are people coming?" Merle nodded in horror. "Okay." Hitomi grabbed Merle's cheeks with her hand and forced her to look into her eyes, and not at the car. This was not going well with Merle. She had begun hyperventilating. She was shaking, and to top it off. It had begun to rain. "Merle, go to the road. Flag down anyone you can. Make sure the ambulance gets here. I'll take care of everything else. Okay?" Merle nodded in reply. She seemed terrified beyond words, so she attempted not to speak them. Spinning around, she ran toward the empty street, praying that the ambulance would get there as soon as possible.  
  
Hitomi turned to the car. Looking in she only saw one person. The driver. Horror shot through her face. **Oh Van.** She began shaking. "Please be alive.. Please don't die." Glancing over his body, she noticed that his neck and his legs were both in awkward positions. She placed her pale hand on his chest, he was still warm and she could feel his heart beat. He was alive. A shock wave of relief erupted through her. Leaning over him, she pushed the button to his seat belt.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The hood of the car became engulfed in flames. Hitomi screamed. She jumped out of the car, falling to the side, hands over her heads. For a moment she had the urge to run away from the car, but she knew she couldn't leave Van in there. "Come on, Hitomi." She urged herself. Sobbing at the same time. "You've already unbuckled his belt." Carefully she began to move him out of the car. Watching his neck, for fear he had broken it, she placed him on her back.  
  
Hitomi was weak. She would not deny it. Her arms were skinny, she could barely hold herself up when on a bar. But her legs were strong from years of running. And her back could support up to 200 pounds. So she knew she could carry him, even if for just a few feet. But a few feet was far enough away from the flaming car.  
  
Hitomi slumped, slipping on the mud. She would not let him fall. Her hair dripped from the rain fall. Her chest heaving, she managed to carry him ten feet before she could no longer hold him. **Oh crap. How do I get him off me without hurting him?**  
  
Slowly, she made her way on to her hands and knees. She would lay down, and then edge him off. That would be the best way, wouldn't it? Less trauma on his neck. **Please, let this work.** She laid down in the mud. Wiggling ever so slightly to get him off. Once she had him off enough, she rolled out from under him. Hitomi pushed Van on to his back.  
  
Placing her head on his chest, she realized he wasn't breathing. "Please." she pleaded, tears filling her eyes once again. Moving his neck, she managed to open his air passage. Rain began to fill in his mouth. "No, I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered. Leaning over him, she made a barrier to protect him from the water pouring down around them. To make sure he was not suffocating, she eyed his chest. It rose and fell gently.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The car exploded. Hitomi felt a wave of heat on her back. Luckily she could protect him from the blast, placing yet another wall between him and the potential threat. "Don't worry." She whispered, wiping the water droplets from his face. But more fell from her hair and face, dripping on to him. "You'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Letting out a sigh, she could finally feel how tired she was as she saw the promising red and blue lights in the distance. "Everything is okay." She cooed. The sirens grew louder. The lights grew brighter. She would not let go until he was on a stretcher.  
  
"Miss?" A voice spoke like a supporting embrace behind her. "Yes." She sobbed fully, finally. Everything was going to be.  
  
"We'll take it from here now, Miss. We'll put him on a stretcher. He'll be in the hospital soon."  
  
A strong hand touched her back. She opened her eyes, realizing how tightly they had been shut. People had surrounded her. A stretcher was next to Van. "You can let go now, Miss." Looking at a young blonde, she watched as she placed a tan hand over Hitomi's pale. "Don't worry," The strange blonde whispered. "We'll take care of him." Feeling oddly relieved, she let go. The hand on her back helped her up. Hitomi slipped, but the hand did not let her fall. She gazed up.  
  
A strong black man held on to her. "Come with me, Miss."  
  
"Hitomi." She replied in a hoarse, tired voice.  
  
"Miss Hitomi, come with me. Let's get that cut looked at." She gave him a funny look. "Cut?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Hitomi. On the back of your head."  
  
Carefully reaching behind her head, she touched soft and moist area. Wincing in pain, she saw the blood. Red and vivid. Warm. It began to drip away as the rain fell quickly upon it.  
  
"Oh. It must have happened when the car ex." Hitomi passed out, but the man made sure she did not fall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so everyone thinks..? Leave me notes. Hopefully it turns out well. 


	2. Smashed Into Pieces

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes this story so far. Oh and I'll give you a hint about the story. Most of the chapters have a song that I like behind them. It's usually the name of the chapter. That didn't happen in the first chapter, Saves the Day "Driving in the Dark" just seemed like an appropriate name though. I figured out how the story is going to end though. That's many chapters from now, but I'm very proud of myself *smile*. I think the end will cause much controversy, that's your only clue. Enjoy. (PS I don't own Escaflowne, nor do I own the characters.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Van woke up, his eyes were hazy. Images blurred, merging together. He tried moving his neck only to find that it was all at once limited and painful. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Van, you're awake!" Millerna exclaim, sheer joy in her voice. She ran over to his side. As his eyes focused, he saw her long blonde hair falling around her face, her big blue eyes gazing, filled with concern. "How are you feeling!? Are you comfortable? Can I get anything for you?" Millerna placed her hands on Van's face. Looking lovingly into his eyes, "I thought I lost you." She gently kissed his lips.  
  
"I feel like a train just ran into me, what the hell happened?" he muttered, livid at the fact that he could not move his head without hurting himself. Upon glancing around the room, Van realized he was in a hospital bed. His foot, hanging from the ceiling by a sling, was wrapped tightly in a cast. Touching his neck, he felt the brace that restricted his movement. His chest hurt, his face felt tender. **What? The last thing I remember is driving to see that movie.**  
  
"Oh!" Millerna sobbed, tears filling her eyes. "You." Her voice seemed to quiver as she spoke. Whatever it was that was about to escape her lips would not be good. "You. Were in a horrible car crash. The doctors said you wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for Hitomi."  
  
"Wait, English class Hitomi?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes." Millerna nodded. "Her and Merle were on their way to a movie, when all of a sudden they saw your car. Hitomi got you out, all by herself. She only suffered a minor head injury. But if she hadn't." Millerna placed her hands to her face. Eyes red and puffy, she shivered slightly. "The car exploded. If you had been in there."  
  
"DAMN IT!" Van yelled out of sheer frustration. "How am I ever going to find another car? That's my mode of transportation." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting at the lost of his vehicle. "YOU!!" Millerna screamed. "YOU are such an idiot! Why do I even try with you!?" Face red with fury, she stormed out of the white room. "Oh come on, Millerna! That was an expensive car!" Van shouted after her. **Women.** He thought silently. Picking up the remote, he began scanning through different channels on the TV suspended from the wall. **Why'd she have to leave? I need someone to move the hair from my eyes. It's not like I can reach.** Frowning, Van tried to grab the ebony hair, blocking his maroon eyes from the TV.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Allen." Hitomi opened her door to let him step in. **Right on time, as always.** She pouted slightly, unfortunately she was running late. "I'm, uhum. I need a little more time. To get ready." She looked down, avoiding his eyes as much as she possibly could. Hitomi could feel his glare as he replied, "Well hurry up."  
  
Briskly walking to her room, she began to blow dry her short, brown hair. Green eyes vigilant as Allen stepped into the doorway. His long blonde hair was in a pony tail that went down to his lower back. Never taking his eyes off of her, he focused all his energy on to Hitomi's body. On to the movements she made, the breaths she took, the darts of her eyes.  
  
Allen began to step toward her. **Breath Hitomi, just breath.** she pleaded with herself. Putting the blow drier down, she looked up at the mirror saying "There! I'm finished." Plastering a large smile onto her face. He was right behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. She jumped. Terrified of his touch, but not willing to leave it.  
  
"Allen." She turned around, trying to slide out of his grasp. "I. I don't think that's the best idea right now." His face contorted. With a sudden swiftness, a complete contrast to his slow approach, Allen fiercely grabbed her arms. "Ouch, Allen!" Hitomi cringed, tears of fear and pain filling her eyes. "You're hurting me!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" He spat in her face. "Why don't you think it's a good time?! Because your too busy thinking about that asshole, Van Fanel?" As he lifted her up, his grip tightened on her arms. Hitomi wiggled in his grasp. Her mouth was open from the pain. "NO! I.. I.." She struggled. "I don't want us to be late. I know how you hate being late!"  
  
Throwing her on to the bed, he smacked her face with the back of his hand. "Liar! I know you want him! You gave him your pillow. You're always looking at him in school! Don't give me that bullshit!" Her brown hair sprawled out in the lime sheets, her arms were in so much pain, but she dare not take them from her face. Now throbbing. "No!! No, see!" Reached across her bed, grabbing the alleged pillow. "See! I have it right here!" She gave him a weak smile. "I only let him borrow it! I didn't gi-" She was hushed by another smack of him hand. "No more." she sobbed.  
  
"I'll show you whose boss you whore!" Allen growled in her ear. He began to rip off her clothing, slapping her with force every once in a while. As her nose bled, he jerked off his belt, pulling down his pants. Her chest heaved, but she dare not speak a word. Her face was bleeding, she could feel the rushing fluids. Seconds later, Allen was ripping through her. She clung on to him, crying, contorting, screaming silently.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for driving me to school, Millerna." Van glanced over to his girlfriend. He had been out of school for about a week. **Time to go back.** Millerna looked at him with her big blue eyes, "No problem, Van. You are my boyfriend." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He returned it with a tired look. She looked beautiful, blonde hair pulled up. Form fitting shirt, mid calf shirt. Every boys dream girl. Try and true, Millerna was always there. He cringed inwardly, always.  
  
After a moment of silence, Van let out a breath. "I really want to thank Hitomi, you know? I've read all the stories. It's amazing that she did it. But." He glazed out the window, maroon eyes wide. "How do you thank someone for saving your life?" Without letting Millerna answer, he slipped Silverstein into the CD player.  
  
**How do you thank someone you don't know?** Sure he and Hitomi had been in many of the same classes since she had moved to Gaea. But he and she had never actually spoken, well for long. Van knew she was a sweet, kind girl. She always made sure that others were comfortable. When he was lying down on the English floor, trying to take a nap after the exam, without a pillow; she had been there to lend out her own.  
  
**But she always has a vacant look in her eyes. So lost, empty almost. Like she's given up on everything.**  
  
Under his voice, he whispered. "How do you thank someone?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Allen put the car in park. He grabbed Hitomi's face, kissed her roughly, and said "I love you." Then slipped out of the car. A tear ran down her face, she sighed deeply. "How can I say I love you back, when you never made me happy?" With that she got out of the car, reaching for Allen's out stretched hand.  
  
She had tried to look presentable today. That didn't work out as well as she had hoped, not with Allen's sudden attack on her innocence that morning. She had to make due with what she had. Lose fitting dark blue jeans, and a pink button up shirt. Make up covered her facial bruises, and her bloody nose had stopped running. Hitomi looked over at Allen, he looked perfect. Blonde hair, clean and tidy, unlike her own brown that was sticking out every which way. His baggy jeans and blue shirt look amazing on him. The most distinct feature though, were his eyes and how the were confident and challenging. But what others would admire, Hitomi feared. He was on the hunt, and she was his prey today.  
  
"Hitomi!" a voice called out behind her.  
  
Stopping, she turned. Van hobbled over to her, his leg in a cast, crutches carrying him to her. "Hey, Hitomi." He panted, slightly out of breath. Millerna ambled behind him, holding his books. "Hitomi, do mind if I talk to you?" Van gave a charming smile.  
  
Instinctively, Hitomi let go of Allen's hand, nodding to Van. Allen stiffened, grabbing her, staring down Van. Not afraid the least bit about the challenge, Van glared Allen up and down. "Mind if I speak with her, alone?" This time he asked Allen, knowing full well that Hitomi truly had no say in the matter. Letting out a viperous grunt, he threw Hitomi's hand away from his, stomping away. Millerna left, kissing Van on the cheek and giving Hitomi a look somewhere between pity and angst. She couldn't tell which. "I'll see you in class." Millerna called as she walked away.  
  
"So." Hitomi replied, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.  
  
Van beamed, looking down. "Yeah, uhum, I wanted to thank you. So much. It was a great thing you did. You didn't have to save me. But you stuck through there. I mean. How's your head?" Hitomi touched the scab on the back of her head. Waving the question off, she gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry. I've had worst."  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if I could take you to the movies or dinner or something, as a thank you." He nodded, wobbling closer to her, so that they could both begin making their way to class. As they walked together, Van noticed how Hitomi's eyes would not stay on one fixed thing, but darted about. Yet in their darts, her greens eyes were so intense, he felt himself grow uneasy even though they were not focused on him. "I don't know, Van." She gulped, looking around them. "I mean, maybe. Just as friends right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Come on, everyone has fun with me!" He joked.  
  
Hitomi looked directly in his eyes, and smiled. **Man, she's gorgeous when she smiles.** Pondering for a moment, she finally replied. "Sure, why not? Just as friends." Van grinned, "Okay then. How about tomorrow night, at about five o'clock? I'll meet you at Sal's and we can go for dinner and a movie. As friends." He added as reassurance. He had a feeling he knew why she was so weary. His maroon eyes gave her one last glance, as he began hopping away.  
  
"Do you need help?" She called out as he made his way to class. "No." He yelled back. Not turning his head due to the brace. With that, she spun around, smiling lightly to herself. She was almost to class, completely daydreaming about how the next day might go, when strong hands grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"So what did you other boyfriend have to say, wench?" Allen hissed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So that was chapter two. What does everyone think? A little intense I guess. I hope it's good though. *uneasy smile* Leave me notes. Talk to you all later. 


End file.
